$5
The $5 bill is a Federal Reserve Note valued at 500 cents (equivalent to 100 nickels, 50 dimes, 20 quarters, or five $1 bills). Unlike all the other denominations, this bill came in three different versions: as a Federal Reserve Note, a United States Note (both introduced in 1929), or a Silver Certificate (introduced in 1934). The Silver Certificates ended in 1964, and so did the United States Notes in 1967, leaving behind just the Federal Reserve Notes continuing on as of Series 1963A. On the front is a portrait of Abraham Lincoln (the 16th president of the United States of America), and on the back is the Lincoln Memorial. Series 1977A and 1981 At the beginning of the 1980s, all $5 bills in circulation were up to Series 1977A, of which a total of almost 800 million were produced, and remained in circulation through 1983. Production of Series 1981 bills began in late 1981, and continued through 1984. Series 1981A Series 1981A $5 bills began production in April 1984, seven months after Katherine D. Ortega became the next Treasurer of the United States. Over 800 million were made. Series 1985 Production of Series 1985 $5 bills began a few months after James A. Baker III became Secretary of the Treasury. Circulation began in September or October 1985, like the $1 bill. The last Series 1985 bills were made in the spring of 1989. Series 1988 During Katherine D. Ortega's last year as Treasurer of the United States and Nicholas F. Brady's first year as Secretary of the Treasury, the $5 bill became a Series 1988. Circulation of these bills began in mid-1989. Over 1 billion were made from 1989 to 1990. As of January 1, 1991, all Series 1988 $5 bills printed from June 1989 (except those from the Federal Reserve Bank of San Francisco) to June 1990 remained in circulation. Series 1988A Like the $1 bill, the $5 bill began printing Series 1988A bills in 1990, replacing the Series 1988 bills. Circulation began in October 1990. As of late 1991, at least 99% of all $5 bills were Series 1988A. Fort Worth, Texas began production of $5 bills in July 1992. The last Series 1988A bills were made in October 1994, with a total of over 4 billion. Series 1993 Late in 1994, microscopic printing was added around Lincoln's portrait on all newer $5 bills, before they were officially circulated in early 1995 as Series 1993. These bills were short-lived, as a total of only more than 700 million were made from 11 Federal Reserve Banks. Series 1995 In late summer to fall 1995, after Robert Rubin replaced Bentsen as Secretary of the Treasury, production of new Series 1995 $5 bills began, and circulation began in January 1996. Halfway through 1996, these bills represented 50% of all $5 bills in circulation, and by early 1997, at least 99% of all $5 bills were officially Series 1995. Series 1999 Lawrence H. Summers replaced Rubin as Secretary of the Treasury in July 1999. Months later, his signature appeared on new Series 1999 $5 bills, which were redesigned to combat evolving counterfeiting. The bills entered circulation on May 24, 2000, following the last of the Series 1995 bills printed in January 2000. By 2001, almost one year into circulation, the Series 1999 bills represented 50% of all $5 bills. Series 2001 After Paul H. O'Neill replaced Summers as Secretary of the Treasury in January 2001 and Rosario Marin replaced Withrow as Treasurer of the United States seven months later, production of Series 2001 $5 bills began in March 2002, with circulation beginning in mid-2002. Production ended in September 2003, and the last releases to circulation occurred on October 12, 2003. Series 2003 John W. Snow succeeded O'Neill in February 2003. His signature appeared on new Series 2003 $5 bills, which began production in October 2003, followed by a release to circulation on December 13, 2003. By July 2005, these bills represented 50% of all $5 bills in circulation. Production ended in November 2005, and the last bills were released on December 6, 2005. Star Notes continued through April 2007. Series 2003A Anna Escobedo Cabral succeeded Marin as Treasurer of the United States in 2005. Her signature appeared on new Series 2003A $5 bills, which entered circulation on January 13, 2006. By the end of 2006, the Series 2003A bills represented 50% of all $5 bills in circulation. Production ended in May 2007 with circulation of the last bills commencing on June 4, 2007. Series 2006 After Henry Paulson replaced Snow in July 2006, his signature appeared on the very last $5 bills in the 2000 design, which entered circulation on June 4, 2007. Only more than 400 million were made, the last ones released on November 8, 2007. The current design of the $5 bill was unveiled on September 20, 2007, and the new design began circulation on March 13, 2008 (although the first BEP report was published on December 21, 2007), also as Series 2006. These bills represented 50% of all $5 bills by October 2008. The last bills were released on July 18, 2011. Series 2009 In 2009, Timothy Geithner became the next Secretary of the Treasury, and Rosa Gumataotao Rios, the next Treasurer of the United States. Their signatures appeared on new Series 2009 $5 bills, printed since May 2011, with circulation beginning on June 20, 2011. The Washington D.C. Facility continued production of $5 bills in April 2013, eventually completely replacing the Western Currency Facility's frequent work. The last Series 2009 $5 bills were released on September 10, 2013. Series 2013 Jack Lew replaced Geithner in 2013. His signature appeared on new Series 2013 $5 bills, which entered circulation on October 2, 2013. As of August 2015, more than half of all $5 bills are Series 2013, and as of July 2017, at least 99% of all $5 bills are Series 2013. As of May 21, 2018, Series 2013 $5 bills continue production as the current bills today. Category:Paper money